


hidden pocket

by daddys_gonna_grind_them_beans



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddys_gonna_grind_them_beans/pseuds/daddys_gonna_grind_them_beans
Summary: you wander into a dark ally. what could happen next. woahhhhhhh





	hidden pocket

you see me standing in a dark corner. you approach me. you reach into my pocket. nothing. i glance up at you with a smirk and reach into my pocket and pull out a picture of mikey way. "impossible" you say. i chuckle. "you fool" i cry "you assume i have only one pocket? pathetic." i scamper into the night with a hidden pocket full of pictures of mikey way.


End file.
